1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
There have been known ink jet type printing devices which perform a printing by ejecting ink on a medium. Among them, a printing device has been disclosed which first prints background images and then prints actual images upon the background images. JP-A-2001-239660, which is an example of related art, discloses a printing device in which topcoat nozzles (white) 312 and color nozzles 21 are disposed spaced apart from each other in the transport direction. JP-A-2003-285422, which is another example of the related art, discloses a printing device provided with heads for actual images and heads for background images.
There may be a case where images are formed so immediately after the formation of the background that the images are formed in the state where ink used for the background has not yet dried. This causes the ink for the background and ink for the images to be mixed with each other and the image quality of the formed images to be deteriorated.